team_tokusonicfandomcom-20200216-history
Karas(Otoha)
Karas is one of the founding members of the Avenging Sentai and the most driven of the team as he serves the city of Tokyo's will he will stop at nothing to destory all that threatens it. Becoming Karas Otoha had once been an assassin for the yakuza due to his ability or rather inability to feel pain as no matter what happen to him he couldn't feel it, he served under his Yakuza's boss his brother. but one day it was decided Otoha was too dangeroys and his Boss who was eventually revealed to also be Otoha's father had killed, but he did not day and thus fell into a coma being struck between life and death he was chosen by Yurine to become Karas. Finding the root of all Evil One day during his patrol of the city Karas came across a factory of cybernetic Youkai and a group of humans who were fighting against the cyber menace and decided to aid them in fighting against the Youkai and free the demons from their suffering surprise that the humans were able to see him clearly since he and most youkai were invisible to humans eyes and hearing of Alchemax Horizons he joined the humans in becoming the Avenging Sentai they vow to strike down the evil that endangers their city. Realtionships Sho Yuuki: Otoha when he first met Sho was not sure what to make of the young man, he found him reckless and driven only by revenge at first. but as time went on Otoha saw that he was only someone who was suffering a heavy burden of not knowing who he was and what was his place in the world. Eventually after seeing that Sho also cared for others he accepted him as his ally and leader. Takaya Aiba: Knowing that Takaya was from the future Karas wondered what mistake he made to be unable to protect the people from Radam and allowed the world to become a hell in the future. Despite this Otoha and Takaya became sparring partners and tend to join together on missions that require the team to divide the two have a good trust in each other. Takeshi Hongo: Otoha has a deep respect for Takeshi as Kamen Rider because he is something the people of the city believe in and have the uttermost faith in him. during the mission with the team Otoha listen to Hongo orders above all else and even though Sho's the leader he'll take his words under consideration. Chris Yukine: Otoha sees Chris has a girl allowing her past to chain her down. Otoha believes the first step is to forgiving herself before seeking others to forgive her. on the battlefield though he is quick to defned her against surprise attacks and help her out in training. Fate Testarossa: Otoha was at first shocked and surprised at the addition of a child to the team and objected to it. But Fate insisted on staying with them to repay her debt to Chris, Takeshi and Sho. Unable to convince her otherwise Otoha had to deal with the new teammate and he also tends to do medical check up on her after every mission. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Official Characters